


Going Down

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectres Alenko and Shepard have an hour in a broken elevator. What are they to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nalathequeen2186 for the prompt :3
> 
> "The elevators on the Citadel break down and Kaidan and Shepard are trapped inside... alone... for an hour  
> Bonus: the elevators start working again when they're in the middle of it and they have to scramble to not get caught AND THEN THERE'S A MEDIA SCANDAL WHEN THE FIRST HUMAN SPECTRES ARE CAUGHT FUCKING IN A COUNCIL ELEVATOR"

One would think that getting the elevator up to the top level of the Council Chamber would be a relatively easy process for the two human Spectres. If one had made that assumption before the chaos of the Reaper War, they would have been correct, but now, it was an issue. Commander Brienne Shepard was of the opinion that problems with the wiring could be forgiven a few months after an entire galactic war, but early half a year later? Not so much.

The Council had called a meeting to discuss the rebuilding efforts out by the edge of Council space, and Spectres Shepard and Alenko were invited along. Councilor Tevos, in all of her ageless wisdom, decided that as the pair had recently returned from a mission in the area, their input would be “extremely valuable.” When one was invited to something by the four most powerful beings in the galaxy, Shepard thought it impolite to not attend.

The pair had, shockingly, decided to not wear their armour, and had donned semi-formal civilian clothes for the occasion.

They had reached the elevators without a hitch. Everything was running as smoothly as expected, and in the Presidium, it was expected to be absolutely perfect. However, the ascent to the Council Chambers was another matter entirely. They had been roughly half-way up the tower when the sector lost power, causing the jaunty music to die and the elevator to come to a screeching halt.

“The entire sector’s lost power,” Shepard said, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever gave that away?” Kaidan replied. A light scowl graced his dark features. “How long do you think it’ll last?”

Brienne sighed. “Going by the last few power-outages in this sector, I’d say at least an hour.”

Kaidan looked up, his expression changed. He had a mischievous grin on his full lips, one that became wider and more roguish as he sauntered over to his lover. “An hour, huh?”

Shepard raised an eyebrow and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Yes? Do you have something in mind?”

“You could say that.” Kaidan advanced on her, and now that he was close enough, Brienne noticed something different about his eyes. There was a hunger to them, one that promised to fulfil her deepest, most carnal desires. She tried not to grin.

“Tell me then, _Major_.” Kaidan let out a low rumble from deep in his chest, and Shepard saw his brown eyes darken even further. It got him every time.

For his every step forward, she took another one back, until she was flush against the metal wall. Kaidan’s final step placed him right in front of her. He reached out, running his fingertips across her cheek and down the pale expanse of her neck. His dark fingers lingered on the neckline of her blouse before sliding down to the middle. He toyed with the top button, all the while staring into Shepard’s eyes.

Brienne returned his hungry gaze and undid the top two buttons before sliding her hands down his chest and to the waistband of his slacks. Her hand ventured further, and with a sly smile, cupped his hardness with the palm of her hand.

Kaidan made another rumbling noise and pushed her as far as possible into the wall, caging her in his arms. He pulled her in for a heated kiss; his tongue teasing at her lips, making a mockery of the chaste ones they shared in public. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

Brienne swore she could feel every line of his solid torso press into her. With the power off, the elevator began to cool, but that wasn’t going to be a problem as Kaidan essentially a walking radiator.

With his body nearly merging into hers, Shepard felt his erection pressed up against her thigh. With a smile, she realised that it was well and truly interested in what was currently happening. Her hand squeezed between the bodies to press into his bulge once more. It was a brilliant plan, she thought, right up until Kaidan stepped back and she opened her eyes.

Kaidan’s usual brown eyes glowed blue, and with careful application of his biotics, pushed her hands off his body and onto the wall above her head. With her hands trapped, Kaidan was able to run his own up her thighs and over the top of her pantyhose. Brienne’s skirt was pushed up on the way, leaving it haphazardly draped off her waist. Kaidan’s large fingers toyed with the top of her underwear before he bent down and pulled them off her.

From his position on the floor, Kaidan figured that he had the most perfect view in the galaxy; Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Citadel and Destroyer of Reapers, without underwear and stretched out, completely at his mercy.

He gave her a lazy smile and lowered his head between her legs. Brienne felt her own hit the metal wall with a resounding thud as Kaidan licked at her sex. The stubble on his cheeks rasped against her sensitive skin, leaving marks that she knew would ache later. Kaidan kept a slow pace; languidly lapping and sucking away to his heart’s content. His nose occasionally nudged her clit, sending tendrils of pleasure straight to her core.

Shepard writhed between him, the metal wall, and the biotic bonds holding her hands in place. The slow pace was driving her mad, and there was nothing she could do about it. Brienne made a series of high keening noises when Kaidan abandoned his teasing, and focused solely on her clit.

“You’re completely and utterly at my mercy,” Kaidan growled from near her navel. “I could do anything I wanted.” They both knew that was a lie, but at this point, Brienne was too far gone to care. Shepard made a keening noise in response, nearly flying apart at the seams. Sensing this, Kaidan pulled back and nuzzled at the inside of her thigh.

“Kaidan,” she panted. “Please…”

He drew away and looked up through his dark eyelashes, a shit-eating grin gracing his scarred lips. “Please, what?”

“You know damn well what,” she retorted, having regained some composure. If he didn’t finish what he started-

Kaidan held his position. “No, I honestly don’t,” he replied, feigning innocence while his hands toyed just above her pubic bone.

Her head hit the wall behind her, and in utter frustration, said: “just… please fuck me, Alenko.”

Kaidan’s shit-eating grin returned. “As you wish.”

With a wave of his hand, Brienne felt the biotics dissipate. With her hands returned to her, she took off as little of her clothes as she could physically get away with. Kaidan was lucky, she thought; all he really had to do was undo a zipper.

Brienne grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to her. There was little skin-to-skin contact, which she missed, but this was more about satiating an urge rather than true intimacy. With little effort, Kaidan lifted her and, once again, she found herself between him and the wall. Shepard’s arms came to rest around the back of his head, her long fingers toying with the short hairs. Being the impatient woman that she was, Shepard yanked on them, a non-verbal communication for Kaidan to _hurry the fuck up_.

With minimal effort, Kaidan lined himself up and pushed in, Shepard’s walls lovingly constricting his cock. She felt so good around him; a warm, loving heat that surrounded him in every way.

With her hands in his hair and her back to the wall, there wasn’t much Brienne could do other than hold on. Her lover’s thrusts were slow, but forceful; each causing her breasts to bounce and her ass to press further into the wall.

Kaidan picked up the pace. Shepard was close. The sounds she made, small whimpers and sighs against his neck, the way she scratched at his neck; all signs.

With a small moan, he realised that he too was close, and he felt like he hadn’t really begun. It was like he was a teenage boy again; the end rushing towards him faster than he would like. With a growl, his dark eyes turned blue, and he forced his biotics under Shepard to hold her up. With her body sufficiently supported, Kaidan squeezed his free hand in-between them to rub at her clit.

Brienne writhed between him and the wall. Kaidan’s biotics had changed the angle that he entered her. In this new position, he reached further inside her, and all of her previous thoughts screamed to a resounding halt. Brienne had completely forgotten the Council, and their meeting, as well as the fact that Kaidan was nailing her into the wall of a public elevator.

She was so close that Kaidan could feel her walls begin to flutter around him. A few more thrusts and she’d be gone, and him along with her. Each flick of his fingers sent her careening towards her orgasm, one that, at least in her opinion, he had denied for far too long.

“Kaidan, I-“

If Kaidan made any reply, she didn’t hear it over the sound of the blood rushing through her ears. Shepard shuddered beneath him. It felt like electricity was racing through her veins, every nerve set alight. She clenched around his length, and in doing so, brought her lover over the edge as well. With a moan, Kaidan finished inside of her. It took all of his formidable willpower to not let his biotics dissipate while Shepard shuddered beneath him.

Brienne sent Kaidan a lazy smile. “Well, that was interest-“

With little warning, the bright fluorescent lights turned back on. The elevator jolted, made a worrying screeching noise, and continued its speedy ascent up to the Council chambers.

They both looked up.

Shepard barely had time to register what was happening when Kaidan unwrapped her legs from his waist, and placed her on unsteady feet. He put himself back inside his trousers, and straightened his suit, while Shepard began to frantically search for her clothing.

Kaidan watched the tower levels rapidly rise with a barely contained smile as Shepard struggled to grab her underwear, jacket, and skirt, and make herself presentable. Once the elevator reached the top floor, she still looked like she had been thoroughly fucked, which of course had been exactly what happened. Shepard barely had time to do one last sweep of her hand through her wild curls before the doors opened. When they did, a throng of reporters were revealed on the other side.

With a forced smile for the press, Brienne sent her lover a look that he interpreted as _I will physically and painfully murder you when we get home_. He chuckled in response and walked out of the elevator, drawing the attention of the crowd. He began to chat to the masses, explaining why they were there and that they needed to get by as they were already extremely late.

Brienne knew she looked a right state; her usual mop of curls was more unruly than usual, her face was flushed a bright pink and her formal uniform was creased in _suspect_ places. She just knew how the media would react.

~~~

The _Sun and Stars_ was one of the galaxy’s most infamous extranet sites. Fashioned after the human trash-rags of the twenty-first century, it spread gossip, both true and not, about the most famous of beings from the Citadel to the edge of the Terminus Systems.

Liara had become quite fond of it during her stay on Illium. It had lifted her spirits after many violent conversations with clients, and many information requests from Asari High Command. When the site came back online a few months after the end of the Reaper War, she’d renewed her subscription in a heartbeat.

Liara’s loft sat in the centre of Thessia. Her work as a Prothean expert and the part she played in ending the war made her many influential friends, both locally and abroad. She had her own private deck, overlooking the skyline. It made for the perfect place to entertain guests and to relax alone with a drink and something to read.

The Asari settled into her favourite lounge chair just as the sun began to descend below the city-scape. As she opened the blue and purple site, the day’s headline appeared before her. She glanced over it, and almost dropped her drink.

’COUNCIL SPECTRES FOUND IN COMPROMISING POSITION IN PUBLIC ELEVATOR’

“Oh, Goddess!”


End file.
